


Rewards in the Night

by BinturongScratches



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They are adults in this, murrmin, no underaged stuff here, they are roughly in their mid twenties here, would this be labelled minor voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches
Summary: Unusually awake one evening, Snorkmaiden wanders the woods of the valley. Soon, she comes across something very enjoyable...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Rewards in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something like this before...it probably shows, so please do give me constructive criticism :3
> 
> Also, while I do prefer Snufmin, I really like these three as an OT3.... Snorkmaiden needs more love and appreciation. And I hope I did that.
> 
> Thanks guys, remember to find me on Tumblr as binturong-scratches to come chat with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

She had to admit, maybe Snufkin right: Nighttime strolls really we’re the best. 

The late summer evening saw the Snork being unusually energetic and wandering the nearby woods.

Stretching, Snorkmaiden felt her shoulders relax after the crack, her paw outstretched to swipe at thin moonbeams through the canopy.

An flare of adventure made her smile as she continued walking through the woods, making her wonder if this was what Snufkin would feel when he roamed the woods this late.

Speaking of the Mumrik in question, she was quite surprised she hadn’t found him out this evening, despite his tent being empty when she wandered past earlier.

She’d been tempted to think he’d gone off on a private excursion away from them, like he sometimes would. But his backpack was stashed in its normal place, meaning he was still in the valley.

That said, maybe he and Moomintroll were out exploring somewhere. This wouldn’t have honestly surprised her, they still did these even after the trio had started being closer.

She didn’t feel as jittery about these anymore, they had included her a few since before they started their joint relationship; even going on private excursions with each of them separately made her feel a lot more confident.

Maybe she could scout around for a few places to surprise them with-

A sudden distant noise emerged in the quiet night, derailing her thoughts as she struggled to hear where it was coming from. What was that?

Ears swivelling, she looked around again to see if she could hear it again. Sure enough, it sounded again, making her confidently stride towards where she thought it was coming from.

The odd noise slowly grew more clear as she pushed through some low hanging trees, as the noise turned a loud growl trailing into a low moan that made her pause and stop short, her fur standing on end. 

Oh my, that’s- someone is- who was that? 

The low moans slowly grew louder as she drew closer, her fur darkening to red.

She shouldn’t be doing this, she should leave whoever it was to themselves to have their fun.

But something compelled her towards it, something seemed familiar...very familiar...

Soon she drew close enough to peer from the trees and looked to where it was; she relaxed, relieved as she saw more. 

It was a small thicket tucked safely between the trees were her boys were quite happily entertaining themselves, with Snufkin on top. 

Moomintroll was laying on his back, paws clutching his snout to smother his moans, as Snufkin held his leg open as he rocked into the Troll. 

The Mumrik was bare, his clothes shed nearby, making it more obvious he was the source of the odd noise as he strained to control himself. 

His other paw was curled around the Troll’s member, vigorously rubbing it in time with the thrusts. 

Both looked far too in grossed to pay attention, probably confident they were too far away to be disturbed. She shivered, smiling as she quietly watched on. 

This certainly wasn’t the first time she’d found them like this. But it was still a rare and quiet thrill when she did. 

A particularly loud moan made her fur colour deepened and a familiar pulse ripple through her. She rolled her eyes gently, shaking her head. Typical. 

Her paw brushed her hip softly, before dropping lower, rubbing teasing circles. 

Should she really be doing this? 

Another chorus of moans made up her mind. 

Her paw rubbed gently at her mound, parting the concealing fur. She smiled, shuddering at the pleasant sensation, egged on by the boy’s moans as she rubbed teasingly.

A need to do more caused her to spread herself open and press two fingers in. 

She just managed to suppress a moan, but did stumble a little in regaining her footing; catching a truck with her free paw but causing a twig to snap underfoot.

She froze. 

The boys appeared to stop too, making the silence echo loudly in her ears, as she didn’t dare look up. Whoops.

Cutting through, Snufkin snarled out, “Who’s there?!” 

She sighed softly, standing straight as she called out and crossed quickly into the thicket, “It’s me! Only me!” 

She paused, eyeing both of them as she emerged, noting Snufkin’s raised fur settled as he relaxed. Moomin also seemed to settle in relief from his position, running a calming paw through Snufkin’s chest fur.

Snufkin appeared to breath in a few times to calm himself before looking up and speaking, “Hello Princess.” 

“Hello dears, I didn’t mean to make you jump. Just came across it.” 

A shaky laugh escaped him, “I see, what has you wandering this far tonight?”

“I might have caught your exploring spirit, I hear that’s contagious.”

Moomin snickered a little, making Snufkin’s face crinkle in amusement, “I see, anything of particular note?”

“And I appear to found something very worthwhile in my exploration. Something very intriguing, right here.”

Snufkin laughed.

“Your are the only one that would be welcome to this, Princess,” he reminded her

“I know, and it is always quite the show,” she smiled.

“I-I hate to be a nuisance b-but am kinda dying here...” whimpered a shaky voice; making both look down. 

Moomin’s fur had rucked up and he swallowed thickly as he looked between them. The need to carry on made the Troll fidget beneath Snufkin. 

He gasped as Snufkin drew back and thrust back in hard. The Mumrik grinned, all fangs, “Sorry Dove, I haven’t forgotten you.” 

He rocked hard again, making the Troll under him mewl. “Remember, not too loud.” 

“S-sorry...!” 

“Give us a minute, Princess.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I can keep myself entertained...” she trailed off, settling down and uncrossing her legs in a showy manner. 

That got both’s attention instantly. Moomin made a strained noise into his paw. Snufkin’s eyes glinted in arousal. 

“You’d like us to give you a show, Princess?” 

She trailed her paws deliberately to her thighs. “As long as you don’t mind if I have some fun?” 

“Please, go ahead.” 

Snorkmaiden smiled widely as they began again, her paw trailing down her thighs several times, teasing her slit. A finger slowly slid in, aiming to match the slide with Snufkin’s thrust. 

The Mumrik was watching her movements for a moment; his fur ruffling when her fur darkened and a moan slipped out. 

Smiling, she slipped a second one in, thigh shaking a little. She smiled, spreading her fingers to split her mound open. 

Moomin was digging his paws into his Snout as an unashamed whine slipped out, while Snufkin groaned appreciatively. 

A telltale strained whine from Moomin, soon signalled how close he was. Snufkin leant forward, deeply kissing the Troll, smothering boths moans somewhat. 

Snorkmaiden groaned loudly, slipping in another finger and thrusting vigorously in an attempt to keep up, but-

Moomin came first, breaking the lip lock with a cry. Snufkin wasn’t too far behind, a loud growl tapering off into a groan. 

Snorkmaiden froze, shaking a bit as she hesitantly retreated her paw. Oh darn...

She sighed lightly, watching as the two puffed and recovered from cumming. 

Snufkin sighed, shifting back, which allowed Moomin to roll onto his side, a small dopey smile on his face. 

“Was that good, Princess?” Asked Snufkin, scratching through his fur. 

She smiled back, “I-it was, you both always do a good show...” She trailed off, which made both sit up attentively. 

“But?” 

She didn’t speak, letting their eyes drift over her still dark fur and lightly quivering frame. “...Snorkmaiden, did you finish?” 

She sighed, shaking her head, “Nope. I got here too late to fully have my fun.” 

“Oh that won’t do.” 

“Don’t worry about me, dears, I’ll be ok.” 

“Snorkmaiden, Snufkin’s right. You deserve to finish too.” 

“That’s sweet, but I’m not up for full thing today,” sighed the Snork. “This was enough today.” 

“May I make a suggestion?” Asked Snufkin, drawing both’s attention, “Moomin was very, very good about being quiet. Maybe we can reward that good behaviour?” 

Moomin’s fur rippled in telltale excitement, making Snorkmaiden laugh softly. “What do you think Princess?” 

“Hmmm...” She hummed playfully, watching as Moomin’s tail wagged eagerly in response, “I think so.” 

The look of earnest excitement on Moomintroll’s face made her laugh, while Snufkin nudged him lightly.

“You heard her, Dove. Make it good.” 

Moomin beamed, crawling closer. “Milady...”

They gently nuzzled snouts before Moomin began to trail down, nuzzling and kissing a steady path. Before long, he was pushing her legs open, face coming down and tongue- 

“Oooh~!” Snorkmaiden moaned appreciatively, shivering as the Troll began, tongue brushing teasingly along her slit, around her bundle of nerve, then diving further in-

She felt herself quivering as Moomin kept his pace steady but relentless. 

“Oh oh M-Moomintroll yes!” She whined, raising a shaking paw up to cup his head, his ear wiggling at the touch; her other arm was desperately trying to hold her up. 

“Ah!” She jumped softly as something pressed to her back, but relaxed when it turned out to be Snufkin, whom wrapped his arms around her chest and buried his purring face in her shoulder. 

“Take it easy, Princess, we’ve got you,” he hummed, nuzzling. 

She laughed, but that quickly tapered off into a moan as Moomin’s pace increased. She continued to moan, thighs shaking heavily as she felt herself steadily come undone. 

She tipped her face to the side, searching for Snufkin’s lips. With a gentle laugh, he kissed her back, paws caressing her chest. 

She broke the liplock to gasp at the sensations grew stronger, canting her hips steadily. It felt good. 

Soon she whined as it soon became too much and she came loudly, Moomin quickly grasping her thighs to prevent them from closing tightly on him. 

She sank back into Snufkin’s arm, blissful and disoriented. 

As the world returned, she felt a gentle rubbing on her leg as Moomintroll had sat up, licking his lip, while Snufkin was playfully prodding her ear and making it flick.

“Are you alright Snorkmaiden?” 

She smiled, nudging the grinning Mumrik to make him stop, “Never better. Thank you my dears.”

She reached forward, opening her arms for a hug, which Moomin happily settled into. Snufkin didn’t follow suit, instead pulling the two to lean into him as he nuzzled against them.

Snorkmaiden smiled, contentedly curled up with her boys as she settled, warm between them both.

Ah... what a wonderful night...


End file.
